


Kleine, weiße Rosen

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Deutsch | German, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red trauert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kleine, weiße Rosen

**Author's Note:**

Red kam jedes Jahr zum Grab, immer im Verborgenem und in der Nacht.

 

Mit so wenig zum Begraben, gab es nur eine Markierung. Ein glatter, grauer Strandfelsen von weit weg, mit dem Namen Peter eingemeißelt.

 

Im ersten Jahr war das die einzige Erinnerung, die es für ihren Geliebten gab, außer ihren eigenen bitteren Tränen, die den Lehm befeuchteten.

 

Im zweiten Jahr, fand Red dort, wo das Salzwasser ihres Kummers niedergefallen war, einen kräftigen Busch aus kleinen, weißen Rosen auf Peters Grab – ohne Dornen, ohne Flecken, bleich wie Mondlicht und im Winter blühend zum Andenken einer unschuldigen Liebe.

 

Ende

 


End file.
